IM AWSOME B-(tch)
by mrbigpinkfluffy
Summary: the ramblings of a tired harry
1. Chapter 1

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

i could completly do that with no problemo right so this allows you to theriecticly get every single super power in existance or just break everything by saying ohh wait umm devide that guy (steve) by 0 and then oops broke reality sorry

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

now i find this facinating becuase of all the awsome ways that you could abuse this power for instance i could say i would like for the chance of my what iq is trying to mesure to increase but not affect my personality by 100%

i could completly do that with no problemo right so this allows you to theriecticly get every single super power in existance or just break everything by saying ohh wait umm devide that guy (steve) by 0 and then oops broke reality sorry

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

to restate if i were to have the ability to contol persentages i could contol the persent chance that you would never speak again in your life to 100% and guess what you would never speack again

now i find this facinating becuase of all the awsome ways that you could abuse this power for instance i could say i would like for the chance of my what iq is trying to mesure to increase but not affect my personality by 100%

i could completly do that with no problemo right so this allows you to theriecticly get every single super power in existance or just break everything by saying ohh wait umm devide that guy (steve) by 0 and then oops broke reality sorry

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

ok so lets get started explaining these so if i where to have the ablity to control persentages (it should be self explanitory but i dont realy care sp lets do this anyways)

to restate if i were to have the ability to contol persentages i could contol the persent chance that you would never speak again in your life to 100% and guess what you would never speack again

now i find this facinating becuase of all the awsome ways that you could abuse this power for instance i could say i would like for the chance of my what iq is trying to mesure to increase but not affect my personality by 100%

i could completly do that with no problemo right so this allows you to theriecticly get every single super power in existance or just break everything by saying ohh wait umm devide that guy (steve) by 0 and then oops broke reality sorry

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

when somone asks you when super power you would like to have i have 2 ansers 1 of witch is is the ability to control persentegas and the other to be having slightly good luck

ok so lets get started explaining these so if i where to have the ablity to control persentages (it should be self explanitory but i dont realy care sp lets do this anyways)

to restate if i were to have the ability to contol persentages i could contol the persent chance that you would never speak again in your life to 100% and guess what you would never speack again

now i find this facinating becuase of all the awsome ways that you could abuse this power for instance i could say i would like for the chance of my what iq is trying to mesure to increase but not affect my personality by 100%

i could completly do that with no problemo right so this allows you to theriecticly get every single super power in existance or just break everything by saying ohh wait umm devide that guy (steve) by 0 and then oops broke reality sorry

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

and that would be when i fell asleep last night so elves suck just remember that annd yea thats about it for this chapter so yea umm leave a comment in the wait this isnt youtube leave a review instead yea its a review ok cool cool sounds good boi... tuns out i want more words in this so what to talk about ok ok i got it ive always wanted to tell somone about this so here it goes

when somone asks you when super power you would like to have i have 2 ansers 1 of witch is is the ability to control persentegas and the other to be having slightly good luck

ok so lets get started explaining these so if i where to have the ablity to control persentages (it should be self explanitory but i dont realy care sp lets do this anyways)

to restate if i were to have the ability to contol persentages i could contol the persent chance that you would never speak again in your life to 100% and guess what you would never speack again

now i find this facinating becuase of all the awsome ways that you could abuse this power for instance i could say i would like for the chance of my what iq is trying to mesure to increase but not affect my personality by 100%

i could completly do that with no problemo right so this allows you to theriecticly get every single super power in existance or just break everything by saying ohh wait umm devide that guy (steve) by 0 and then oops broke reality sorry

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

might be a little prejedused becuase of what i like and dislike but it not that i even care so much to wright a shit tone about it sooo uea coool cool alright just remember...(elipses added later btw)

and that would be when i fell asleep last night so elves suck just remember that annd yea thats about it for this chapter so yea umm leave a comment in the wait this isnt youtube leave a review instead yea its a review ok cool cool sounds good boi... tuns out i want more words in this so what to talk about ok ok i got it ive always wanted to tell somone about this so here it goes

when somone asks you when super power you would like to have i have 2 ansers 1 of witch is is the ability to control persentegas and the other to be having slightly good luck

ok so lets get started explaining these so if i where to have the ablity to control persentages (it should be self explanitory but i dont realy care sp lets do this anyways)

to restate if i were to have the ability to contol persentages i could contol the persent chance that you would never speak again in your life to 100% and guess what you would never speack again

now i find this facinating becuase of all the awsome ways that you could abuse this power for instance i could say i would like for the chance of my what iq is trying to mesure to increase but not affect my personality by 100%

i could completly do that with no problemo right so this allows you to theriecticly get every single super power in existance or just break everything by saying ohh wait umm devide that guy (steve) by 0 and then oops broke reality sorry

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

so your next question might be do you know elvish and the anser to that would be a no i do not know elvish but in all that dosent reall matter becuase elves suck and dwarves rule

might be a little prejedused becuase of what i like and dislike but it not that i even care so much to wright a shit tone about it sooo uea coool cool alright just remember...(elipses added later btw)

and that would be when i fell asleep last night so elves suck just remember that annd yea thats about it for this chapter so yea umm leave a comment in the wait this isnt youtube leave a review instead yea its a review ok cool cool sounds good boi... tuns out i want more words in this so what to talk about ok ok i got it ive always wanted to tell somone about this so here it goes

when somone asks you when super power you would like to have i have 2 ansers 1 of witch is is the ability to control persentegas and the other to be having slightly good luck

ok so lets get started explaining these so if i where to have the ablity to control persentages (it should be self explanitory but i dont realy care sp lets do this anyways)

to restate if i were to have the ability to contol persentages i could contol the persent chance that you would never speak again in your life to 100% and guess what you would never speack again

now i find this facinating becuase of all the awsome ways that you could abuse this power for instance i could say i would like for the chance of my what iq is trying to mesure to increase but not affect my personality by 100%

i could completly do that with no problemo right so this allows you to theriecticly get every single super power in existance or just break everything by saying ohh wait umm devide that guy (steve) by 0 and then oops broke reality sorry

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

and thats all i remeber at... oof 1900 hours (thats not verry late what the fuck is up with my body timer okok thats besides the point.

so your next question might be do you know elvish and the anser to that would be a no i do not know elvish but in all that dosent reall matter becuase elves suck and dwarves rule

might be a little prejedused becuase of what i like and dislike but it not that i even care so much to wright a shit tone about it sooo uea coool cool alright just remember...(elipses added later btw)

and that would be when i fell asleep last night so elves suck just remember that annd yea thats about it for this chapter so yea umm leave a comment in the wait this isnt youtube leave a review instead yea its a review ok cool cool sounds good boi... tuns out i want more words in this so what to talk about ok ok i got it ive always wanted to tell somone about this so here it goes

when somone asks you when super power you would like to have i have 2 ansers 1 of witch is is the ability to control persentegas and the other to be having slightly good luck

ok so lets get started explaining these so if i where to have the ablity to control persentages (it should be self explanitory but i dont realy care sp lets do this anyways)

to restate if i were to have the ability to contol persentages i could contol the persent chance that you would never speak again in your life to 100% and guess what you would never speack again

now i find this facinating becuase of all the awsome ways that you could abuse this power for instance i could say i would like for the chance of my what iq is trying to mesure to increase but not affect my personality by 100%

i could completly do that with no problemo right so this allows you to theriecticly get every single super power in existance or just break everything by saying ohh wait umm devide that guy (steve) by 0 and then oops broke reality sorry

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

so dwarvish has some basic rules like dont speack english and or other languages when speaking dwarches interspearsed within it okokookokokoiko

anyway thats about it so im just gunna wright the words i remember rn : and= vel : for= ald/ aln (aln is when speaking of a specific thing so aln would be right before a "a")

and thats all i remeber at... oof 1900 hours (thats not verry late what the fuck is up with my body timer okok thats besides the point.

so your next question might be do you know elvish and the anser to that would be a no i do not know elvish but in all that dosent reall matter becuase elves suck and dwarves rule

might be a little prejedused becuase of what i like and dislike but it not that i even care so much to wright a shit tone about it sooo uea coool cool alright just remember...(elipses added later btw)

and that would be when i fell asleep last night so elves suck just remember that annd yea thats about it for this chapter so yea umm leave a comment in the wait this isnt youtube leave a review instead yea its a review ok cool cool sounds good boi... tuns out i want more words in this so what to talk about ok ok i got it ive always wanted to tell somone about this so here it goes

when somone asks you when super power you would like to have i have 2 ansers 1 of witch is is the ability to control persentegas and the other to be having slightly good luck

ok so lets get started explaining these so if i where to have the ablity to control persentages (it should be self explanitory but i dont realy care sp lets do this anyways)

to restate if i were to have the ability to contol persentages i could contol the persent chance that you would never speak again in your life to 100% and guess what you would never speack again

now i find this facinating becuase of all the awsome ways that you could abuse this power for instance i could say i would like for the chance of my what iq is trying to mesure to increase but not affect my personality by 100%

i could completly do that with no problemo right so this allows you to theriecticly get every single super power in existance or just break everything by saying ohh wait umm devide that guy (steve) by 0 and then oops broke reality sorry

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

so in essense quantum tunneling is where you go thru some quantum particals becuase the space is to small so we dont really have a way of seening this but we know it happes becuase of stuff like cpu's and graphite stop working when you make them to small

so basicly i am coming acroos as as a raving lunitic But ehh idk lets get into the jucy parts ok so to start lets talk about dwarvish

so dwarvish has some basic rules like dont speack english and or other languages when speaking dwarches interspearsed within it okokookokokoiko

anyway thats about it so im just gunna wright the words i remember rn : and= vel : for= ald/ aln (aln is when speaking of a specific thing so aln would be right before a "a")

and thats all i remeber at... oof 1900 hours (thats not verry late what the fuck is up with my body timer okok thats besides the point.

so your next question might be do you know elvish and the anser to that would be a no i do not know elvish but in all that dosent reall matter becuase elves suck and dwarves rule

might be a little prejedused becuase of what i like and dislike but it not that i even care so much to wright a shit tone about it sooo uea coool cool alright just remember...(elipses added later btw)

and that would be when i fell asleep last night so elves suck just remember that annd yea thats about it for this chapter so yea umm leave a comment in the wait this isnt youtube leave a review instead yea its a review ok cool cool sounds good boi... tuns out i want more words in this so what to talk about ok ok i got it ive always wanted to tell somone about this so here it goes

when somone asks you when super power you would like to have i have 2 ansers 1 of witch is is the ability to control persentegas and the other to be having slightly good luck

ok so lets get started explaining these so if i where to have the ablity to control persentages (it should be self explanitory but i dont realy care sp lets do this anyways)

to restate if i were to have the ability to contol persentages i could contol the persent chance that you would never speak again in your life to 100% and guess what you would never speack again

now i find this facinating becuase of all the awsome ways that you could abuse this power for instance i could say i would like for the chance of my what iq is trying to mesure to increase but not affect my personality by 100%

i could completly do that with no problemo right so this allows you to theriecticly get every single super power in existance or just break everything by saying ohh wait umm devide that guy (steve) by 0 and then oops broke reality sorry

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

MMMMAN ok lets get back into this (mighta fallen alsepp right their) well we are back so what to do i say that we try to talk about quantum tunniling

so in essense quantum tunneling is where you go thru some quantum particals becuase the space is to small so we dont really have a way of seening this but we know it happes becuase of stuff like cpu's and graphite stop working when you make them to small

so basicly i am coming acroos as as a raving lunitic But ehh idk lets get into the jucy parts ok so to start lets talk about dwarvish

so dwarvish has some basic rules like dont speack english and or other languages when speaking dwarches interspearsed within it okokookokokoiko

anyway thats about it so im just gunna wright the words i remember rn : and= vel : for= ald/ aln (aln is when speaking of a specific thing so aln would be right before a "a")

and thats all i remeber at... oof 1900 hours (thats not verry late what the fuck is up with my body timer okok thats besides the point.

so your next question might be do you know elvish and the anser to that would be a no i do not know elvish but in all that dosent reall matter becuase elves suck and dwarves rule

might be a little prejedused becuase of what i like and dislike but it not that i even care so much to wright a shit tone about it sooo uea coool cool alright just remember...(elipses added later btw)

and that would be when i fell asleep last night so elves suck just remember that annd yea thats about it for this chapter so yea umm leave a comment in the wait this isnt youtube leave a review instead yea its a review ok cool cool sounds good boi... tuns out i want more words in this so what to talk about ok ok i got it ive always wanted to tell somone about this so here it goes

when somone asks you when super power you would like to have i have 2 ansers 1 of witch is is the ability to control persentegas and the other to be having slightly good luck

ok so lets get started explaining these so if i where to have the ablity to control persentages (it should be self explanitory but i dont realy care sp lets do this anyways)

to restate if i were to have the ability to contol persentages i could contol the persent chance that you would never speak again in your life to 100% and guess what you would never speack again

now i find this facinating becuase of all the awsome ways that you could abuse this power for instance i could say i would like for the chance of my what iq is trying to mesure to increase but not affect my personality by 100%

i could completly do that with no problemo right so this allows you to theriecticly get every single super power in existance or just break everything by saying ohh wait umm devide that guy (steve) by 0 and then oops broke reality sorry

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

THO i have no ideas wha time it is rn i just made a mistake and kept on typing whooo and it flowed with continuity and i thought that i was pretty cool tho i dont undersatd what you are doing rn dont really care tho do you even try bro

MMMMAN ok lets get back into this (mighta fallen alsepp right their) well we are back so what to do i say that we try to talk about quantum tunniling

so in essense quantum tunneling is where you go thru some quantum particals becuase the space is to small so we dont really have a way of seening this but we know it happes becuase of stuff like cpu's and graphite stop working when you make them to small

so basicly i am coming acroos as as a raving lunitic But ehh idk lets get into the jucy parts ok so to start lets talk about dwarvish

so dwarvish has some basic rules like dont speack english and or other languages when speaking dwarches interspearsed within it okokookokokoiko

anyway thats about it so im just gunna wright the words i remember rn : and= vel : for= ald/ aln (aln is when speaking of a specific thing so aln would be right before a "a")

and thats all i remeber at... oof 1900 hours (thats not verry late what the fuck is up with my body timer okok thats besides the point.

so your next question might be do you know elvish and the anser to that would be a no i do not know elvish but in all that dosent reall matter becuase elves suck and dwarves rule

might be a little prejedused becuase of what i like and dislike but it not that i even care so much to wright a shit tone about it sooo uea coool cool alright just remember...(elipses added later btw)

and that would be when i fell asleep last night so elves suck just remember that annd yea thats about it for this chapter so yea umm leave a comment in the wait this isnt youtube leave a review instead yea its a review ok cool cool sounds good boi... tuns out i want more words in this so what to talk about ok ok i got it ive always wanted to tell somone about this so here it goes

when somone asks you when super power you would like to have i have 2 ansers 1 of witch is is the ability to control persentegas and the other to be having slightly good luck

ok so lets get started explaining these so if i where to have the ablity to control persentages (it should be self explanitory but i dont realy care sp lets do this anyways)

to restate if i were to have the ability to contol persentages i could contol the persent chance that you would never speak again in your life to 100% and guess what you would never speack again

now i find this facinating becuase of all the awsome ways that you could abuse this power for instance i could say i would like for the chance of my what iq is trying to mesure to increase but not affect my personality by 100%

i could completly do that with no problemo right so this allows you to theriecticly get every single super power in existance or just break everything by saying ohh wait umm devide that guy (steve) by 0 and then oops broke reality sorry

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

i just enjoy things most people dont witch may or may nor incude doing dank fuuuns

THO i have no ideas wha time it is rn i just made a mistake and kept on typing whooo and it flowed with continuity and i thought that i was pretty cool tho i dont undersatd what you are doing rn dont really care tho do you even try bro

MMMMAN ok lets get back into this (mighta fallen alsepp right their) well we are back so what to do i say that we try to talk about quantum tunniling

so in essense quantum tunneling is where you go thru some quantum particals becuase the space is to small so we dont really have a way of seening this but we know it happes becuase of stuff like cpu's and graphite stop working when you make them to small

so basicly i am coming acroos as as a raving lunitic But ehh idk lets get into the jucy parts ok so to start lets talk about dwarvish

so dwarvish has some basic rules like dont speack english and or other languages when speaking dwarches interspearsed within it okokookokokoiko

anyway thats about it so im just gunna wright the words i remember rn : and= vel : for= ald/ aln (aln is when speaking of a specific thing so aln would be right before a "a")

and thats all i remeber at... oof 1900 hours (thats not verry late what the fuck is up with my body timer okok thats besides the point.

so your next question might be do you know elvish and the anser to that would be a no i do not know elvish but in all that dosent reall matter becuase elves suck and dwarves rule

might be a little prejedused becuase of what i like and dislike but it not that i even care so much to wright a shit tone about it sooo uea coool cool alright just remember...(elipses added later btw)

and that would be when i fell asleep last night so elves suck just remember that annd yea thats about it for this chapter so yea umm leave a comment in the wait this isnt youtube leave a review instead yea its a review ok cool cool sounds good boi... tuns out i want more words in this so what to talk about ok ok i got it ive always wanted to tell somone about this so here it goes

when somone asks you when super power you would like to have i have 2 ansers 1 of witch is is the ability to control persentegas and the other to be having slightly good luck

ok so lets get started explaining these so if i where to have the ablity to control persentages (it should be self explanitory but i dont realy care sp lets do this anyways)

to restate if i were to have the ability to contol persentages i could contol the persent chance that you would never speak again in your life to 100% and guess what you would never speack again

now i find this facinating becuase of all the awsome ways that you could abuse this power for instance i could say i would like for the chance of my what iq is trying to mesure to increase but not affect my personality by 100%

i could completly do that with no problemo right so this allows you to theriecticly get every single super power in existance or just break everything by saying ohh wait umm devide that guy (steve) by 0 and then oops broke reality sorry

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

they may say im insane yknow i say im not tho boi

i just enjoy things most people dont witch may or may nor incude doing dank fuuuns

THO i have no ideas wha time it is rn i just made a mistake and kept on typing whooo and it flowed with continuity and i thought that i was pretty cool tho i dont undersatd what you are doing rn dont really care tho do you even try bro

MMMMAN ok lets get back into this (mighta fallen alsepp right their) well we are back so what to do i say that we try to talk about quantum tunniling

so in essense quantum tunneling is where you go thru some quantum particals becuase the space is to small so we dont really have a way of seening this but we know it happes becuase of stuff like cpu's and graphite stop working when you make them to small

so basicly i am coming acroos as as a raving lunitic But ehh idk lets get into the jucy parts ok so to start lets talk about dwarvish

so dwarvish has some basic rules like dont speack english and or other languages when speaking dwarches interspearsed within it okokookokokoiko

anyway thats about it so im just gunna wright the words i remember rn : and= vel : for= ald/ aln (aln is when speaking of a specific thing so aln would be right before a "a")

and thats all i remeber at... oof 1900 hours (thats not verry late what the fuck is up with my body timer okok thats besides the point.

so your next question might be do you know elvish and the anser to that would be a no i do not know elvish but in all that dosent reall matter becuase elves suck and dwarves rule

might be a little prejedused becuase of what i like and dislike but it not that i even care so much to wright a shit tone about it sooo uea coool cool alright just remember...(elipses added later btw)

and that would be when i fell asleep last night so elves suck just remember that annd yea thats about it for this chapter so yea umm leave a comment in the wait this isnt youtube leave a review instead yea its a review ok cool cool sounds good boi... tuns out i want more words in this so what to talk about ok ok i got it ive always wanted to tell somone about this so here it goes

when somone asks you when super power you would like to have i have 2 ansers 1 of witch is is the ability to control persentegas and the other to be having slightly good luck

ok so lets get started explaining these so if i where to have the ablity to control persentages (it should be self explanitory but i dont realy care sp lets do this anyways)

to restate if i were to have the ability to contol persentages i could contol the persent chance that you would never speak again in your life to 100% and guess what you would never speack again

now i find this facinating becuase of all the awsome ways that you could abuse this power for instance i could say i would like for the chance of my what iq is trying to mesure to increase but not affect my personality by 100%

i could completly do that with no problemo right so this allows you to theriecticly get every single super power in existance or just break everything by saying ohh wait umm devide that guy (steve) by 0 and then oops broke reality sorry

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer

this is what i enjoy to do i go weewoood

they may say im insane yknow i say im not tho boi

i just enjoy things most people dont witch may or may nor incude doing dank fuuuns

THO i have no ideas wha time it is rn i just made a mistake and kept on typing whooo and it flowed with continuity and i thought that i was pretty cool tho i dont undersatd what you are doing rn dont really care tho do you even try bro

MMMMAN ok lets get back into this (mighta fallen alsepp right their) well we are back so what to do i say that we try to talk about quantum tunniling

so in essense quantum tunneling is where you go thru some quantum particals becuase the space is to small so we dont really have a way of seening this but we know it happes becuase of stuff like cpu's and graphite stop working when you make them to small

so basicly i am coming acroos as as a raving lunitic But ehh idk lets get into the jucy parts ok so to start lets talk about dwarvish

so dwarvish has some basic rules like dont speack english and or other languages when speaking dwarches interspearsed within it okokookokokoiko

anyway thats about it so im just gunna wright the words i remember rn : and= vel : for= ald/ aln (aln is when speaking of a specific thing so aln would be right before a "a")

and thats all i remeber at... oof 1900 hours (thats not verry late what the fuck is up with my body timer okok thats besides the point.

so your next question might be do you know elvish and the anser to that would be a no i do not know elvish but in all that dosent reall matter becuase elves suck and dwarves rule

might be a little prejedused becuase of what i like and dislike but it not that i even care so much to wright a shit tone about it sooo uea coool cool alright just remember...(elipses added later btw)

and that would be when i fell asleep last night so elves suck just remember that annd yea thats about it for this chapter so yea umm leave a comment in the wait this isnt youtube leave a review instead yea its a review ok cool cool sounds good boi... tuns out i want more words in this so what to talk about ok ok i got it ive always wanted to tell somone about this so here it goes

when somone asks you when super power you would like to have i have 2 ansers 1 of witch is is the ability to control persentegas and the other to be having slightly good luck

ok so lets get started explaining these so if i where to have the ablity to control persentages (it should be self explanitory but i dont realy care sp lets do this anyways)

to restate if i were to have the ability to contol persentages i could contol the persent chance that you would never speak again in your life to 100% and guess what you would never speack again

now i find this facinating becuase of all the awsome ways that you could abuse this power for instance i could say i would like for the chance of my what iq is trying to mesure to increase but not affect my personality by 100%

i could completly do that with no problemo right so this allows you to theriecticly get every single super power in existance or just break everything by saying ohh wait umm devide that guy (steve) by 0 and then oops broke reality sorry

i just think that i would be alot of fun to do somthing like that ok ok thats to long for this one i should more onto a new topic like the other super power

the other super power being to have pretty good luck to summerize you would have a good life you wanted to get a good grade on the test i wouldent be a 100 but it would be like a 95 so you wouldent be so good people would notice but

everything in life would just kinda go your way for instace that cute guy i have a crush on may become freinds with one of my freinds making a way for me to start a conversation with him or somthing like that

or an even better example of this would be with going to the casino you wouldent lose money and you wouldent win that much but you may win like 20$ to pay for dinner or somthing just nothing that great or spectacular just a good nice life

i think i would enjoy that i think anyone would enjoy that becuase it just seems like a nice way to live a life ya'know idk im correctly rambling now so im going to school also so yea next chapter gets posted if this exists on somones computer


	2. Chapter 2

I was a meme once many people did not knwo it but i was i was one of those crazy kiddos who do whatever feels the best to them and then they try to understant where it all went wrong it is now later in the night and i can tell that i am going insane but do i really care naaah i mean i wont even use puntcuation for the majority of this thing that i am writing it is mainly to get my mind of of her i mean how can she do somthing like that and not expect me to freak out i mean i get that she is a tease but like WHY the fuck man i cant even look at my phone without my body disobaying my mind it is the epitimy of what i hate baout human nature and what i hate about mysef i mean who the fuck dose that shit i should pprobably explain right ok so erlier i wrote in you just for fun but now i have to get somthing off of my chest ok OK so what she did was send me a photo of her after she was done bathing but it wasent like a normal tease nooo she had to go one step further right so what she did was she grabbed with one hand her right "flesh packet" and covered her leftt "flesh packet" with her wrist and this was like 2 minutes ago man its now 0:27 like i should be in bed sleeping but she had to be a tease so the question is do i send her backa message and ask her to meat me or just to not talk about it at all im going for the not talk about it at all but that seems not to conicide with my bodly funcions sooo i have no idea what to do i. i mean its not like shes not send me photos like this before i mean she took sheawns jaket and then undid the top three buttons and took photos without a brazzer and i was aducuatly freking the fuck out riiight so i have no idea what to do so i can either just stay here not talking but proccesting to a computer or i can talk to her .. what should i do pros: she may like me cons: shes a tease with a heart of coal pros:shes fucking horny cons: i dont want to see her exist anymore pros: im horny cons: shes a bitch pros: she seems down cons: shes a tease pros: shes hot cons:shes a tease pros: she understand what i likes cons: shes a tease pros: i can almost feel her rn... im glad i didnt go for it later that same night max got detained trying to sneak into the girls dormitory tuns out my cons were right she is just a tease i have no idea anymore well tonight will be the night when i get to decide or not becuase she asked if she could stay at our mutual redhead freinds place and i know that she would do him but im not shure if hes straight enough to do her sooo i dont know anymore.. well i didnt even know in the firest place so it dosent even matter dose it. i dont know. i learned a new word in dwarvish it is de=the tho the coolest thing about this is theat phonomicly it isnt even the same as you would think becuase normaly d and th have simmalr sounds but in dwarfish it actauly makes a more hollow sound dont quite know how to explain it but its a empty sound with nothing but the words of the misfortunate to teach them that nothing is wrong with them and in the future i must say that nothing is done untill i say that it is done ok ok sounds good computer cewl i thnk thats all till i get back from breack see you soon kk ;)


	3. Chapter 3

THe great an mysterus ways of the kachinking much are left to be learnded anew by somone as studius as me i think not because idont even want to learn howa toe uthinize a cut properly i say now what do i do with this little depressed boy who will not eat anything no matter how hard i try to get him to i try to trick him into eating it by saying it has no carbs when its really just a pile of sugar i think hes catching on beuase he is starting to look like he is dead how can i kindly say its now makking you look better its making you look worse i knwow you are afraid of being fat but that has nothing to do with the fact that anerexia is a serus isssue i mean look at the cover of any magazine and none of the moddles are acutaly suffearaing from anerexia (in china they may be but i dont live their so i wont say anything) in essense what im trying to say is dont not eat its worse then over eating at everymeal i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) you wanna look fina hot but thats not gunna happen with you looking like this OK? just give it up eat somthiong you little cute fuck ok i just want you to eat healthy for a full bi-week just one bi-week if you do i will tell you why i still talk to you ? k k coolio bro bro cool(it may be because you are fucing adoriable but its not ljike your readin this so it dose not matter anyways so in the end of my tiny meaningless life i knew nothhing more then the fact that i should not exist in a place wher you do exis without me i just wann a apoligize for everthing i have ever done to you and ever will do yo you and that this is just my way of saying thants for everything but it will turn ot just fine if you leave me alone ok ok i dont even rememver what this is about anyome but i dont care imma just keep wrighting till i fall the hell asleep ok mate ok ok i think i wanna finna a nut ok dose that sound good to you or is it just good for me ok its just good for me i feal you but i dont wanna deal with you today or anyother) this is just a fakness of who i am and who i will become in the future i dont relly undersand what is wron with me but i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) how much this all means to you in the long run and i say that all i do in life is free without the knoolege that what i want to undersand is just always out of reach and i get what you are saying in the future and in the past but i dont wanna really dwell on anything much to long because if we do well i never know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) when we will get out of here ok ok sounds pretty food i wanna say but i have no idea after all all i say is invvalid anyways so i wanna use somthing you often dont use witch is the understanding of how i use the constant personal pressure that i plave ontop myself as a way to impove over time and that if i were not to do that i probably would turn out better een if i dont know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) it at the time all i ever have know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) is pain from the time i was bron to the tim i will die i will undestand better than most the feeling of never wanting to exist at all and why that can be am amazing feeling but at the same time just a peice of shit that you want to throw away forever but this has no hold over who i will become it is just somthing lingering in the backgound of who i am and where i will go into the fure so that when i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) that the knoledge is somthing more than just a brutal acceptance of who i would become then i would have never even tried to make it this far into a place that i never wanted to go to in the first place even tho i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) that i am coping with somthing that has just been sitting here for the lonest of while i dont know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) why i have never done this kind of thing before it helps if you memorize the keys that you will touch often or not but all i want to say mom is that you have scared me fore a long time and i dont know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) if i will ever recover from you ways of sabotaughing me as nothing more than "a way to open op thougts and creativity and pull me away from the pain of being with the man that i fell in love with such a long time ago and i dont know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) if i ever can get past this but trust me buckeruu if you dont understand where i will go in the future you wil not be somthing to hold yourself back go fly away from me as fast as your wings can possibly take you i want to understand why i dont geta treats anyomore why i dont get anything from you kids or your father" and i dont know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) why she said this but i can tell you that it hurt more than the felling of having a blade penertrate my skin so over that last several years i have been growing a collection that no one should ever have a collection of cuts and burns and self influenced scabs breaks and other things causing my hands to be covered in micrute scars on almost everysinge part of them the most recent being a group of three on my lefty hand that shine vigorusly while i type this under the powerfull light of my lamp i can see on these hands all that will exist and all that may beome false over time so that when my freinds look back at my life they will know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) that it was one life put into no onese hands but my own and that even when i knwo wnothing nerw in my lifre can ever affect me in the way that my past has i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) that in the future i will have a new past that could make or rebreak me from the begging once again heartbreak is nothing compared to the breaking of a distirbed heart this is what i want to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) upon this storymy night it has been 22 minutes since i started it is now 1:08 in the morning but i dont want to sleep i have not felt this open since after i was born i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) not of a place that i will go nor to a place that i will understand everything that i shall know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) for whence a night has started it cannot end till a man or alien as stood above his fears of all around him talking hime [me] away from where i would ever go and i dont know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) what would make me want to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) but an adventure this late at night would just scare me in a place withpout fright i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) where i want to go i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) where i have been i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) where i shall go beore this tim has ended i want to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) all to happen i want to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) what is after even tho i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) i cant i want to understant what will happen i need to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) yes i do i need to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) what will happen after i need to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) what will happen to me will it just be quite is their more what do i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) the questions are compounding i just want to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) what i after life i want to understand why i dont get this antymore what i dont get you why dont you get me anyore you once did why cant you just reson with me that i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) more i just want to shre with you nothing more i wanted to kno how you will deliver with what you haveknow(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) i want you to understand that you arnt chopped liver i want to get to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) what i havent know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) i want to get to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) what i never will i want to understand what i truly do and carnt what is after all of this i want to comprehend i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) that i cantand that is a shame but i need to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) not fore me in the end i need to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) for what i do i maty just end it without ever getting it that being the true understanding of how honest i am i want to belive you but i dont know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) if i can i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) hat i should trust in you i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) that i should but i dont think that i could even if notothing more i would like to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) that we are no more i wouild like to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) how we have beomre i would like to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) everafter everafter it is just a time and just a place where i should understand where i am where i am i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) that freinds and family would miss me dearly but i dont know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) if i can keep back the ride of not know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate)ing i just want to understand it beeen w awhild comong what will hapen to we afeter the balacness has done me in i cant thnk of a rime in my head and it is annoying me plenty and i want to understant everthing withought the end i need to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) if i will try again i need to know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) if my conicuness will continue on or will i keep on thinking ever on ever on i w and to knwow as soon as day break i want o understand that shillings are nothing but a pee break i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) that he who is not know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) (god) may be watching from above so i am sorry father for i have sinne i have never know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) what to begin i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) that you are true just yo begin but i dont know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) ehre mu talk will end so i must try again now i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) i am truly rambling hopfully these are never found so that i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) that your secret is safe with me once again once again ok whence more beast begone from my head no more cuts broses or breaks from yo today to evers end i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) that i want to and i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) you body will compliy as everything dose when you beat it promptly i want to speak with you my freind about how i speak i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) that this cant be posted it hold to much in my deeps so i will hjold it within my files and notes and i should delete those photos of trina paradise like rn ok bye by diary? idk but it felt nice for a hour and 20 minutes i hace typed it is now time for a break from this endless plight i do know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) who how much i truly am and i know(i know that i know nothing and that the world is a lie and everything that i do is a lie so if you think im right im wrong and if im wrong then i will always be wrong so just dont read this just do somting better with your life like ummm i do no know erm eat a chocolate) nothing of everything i began


End file.
